legend of hearts
by LegendOfZeldasKingdomHearts
Summary: After sora regained his memory and roxas gone,trouble was stirring in traverse town,so sora,goofy,Donald,and riku went to investigate in the the gumi ship.hours and hours of searching the somewhat deserted town they found nothing wrong,until the went back to plaza one and was shocked.he managed to kill Ganondorf,but was confused why he called him hero of time. Sora x Oc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts and legend of Zelda if I did it would be so awesome and would have so many crossovers it wouldn't be funny! 


	2. Scarlett Shinigami Reaper

I don't own kingdom hearts and legend of Zelda if I did it would be so awesome and would have so many crossovers it wouldn't be funny!

(Sora's pov)

We were walking on the beach finally back at Destiny island,I never wanted to leave my friends again...or lose my memory but after roxas i have learned to wield two keyblades at the same time"hey this is very peaceful righ-AAGGGHHHH"I didn't even finish what I was saying when kiari splashes me and riku pushes me into the water.I glare at riku and kick him in the knee and he falls down on top of me"oof"we said in sync"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-LOOK AT RIKU HE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATOE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"kiari just starts bawling with laughter I finally notice the position were in"holy crap-batman-get off me riku-!"I hated the position we were in his butt was in my face and just-so gay!"get off me before you fart in my face I'm serious riku-get off-OH MY GOD YOUR EVEN TRYING-GROSSS"I yelled pushing him off me while was laughing so hard.I get up and sigh we were only around 14-15 years old"hey look,guys it's a raft-and it has a girl on it!"riku yells I look behind me and I can't see how he knows it's a start to run to help her get to the island.

It's been atleast 3 hours since we got her on the shore and we were just looking over her while she was sleeping peacefully by the fire"awwwww-she's so cute!~"kiari says while sitting beside me.I look at her and smile then back at mystery was pretty strange but in a geeky-silent-princess kinda was wearing black jeans with knee high white lace up boots with a neon green belt,and a white tank top-but here's the thing that gets me it's her hair it's two colors,one half is blood red the other half is whiter than the whitest snow! And to top it she had pointed ears with green ball-like came back from the woods and put fire wood down"hey,I think she's waking up" he stated pointing at her.I looked over at her she opened her eyes and Sat up and stretched"where am I?" She said in a rough grumbily deep rested her Sun toned-emerald eyes on me"where am I?"she repeated"Destiny island"I reply she looks at the sky"I thought I was with sister Zelda in the castle,playing tag with saria!?"I look at her quizzicaly,then realization hit me and I whisper to riku and kiari"world destroyed" "world destroyed? Hyrule destroyed? Hahaha I can't believe it,"she sighs and continues"but after link disappeared I do,I met the boy once or twice" I felt a pwange of sympathy toward her and hugged her when she started crying"hey,were your family ,now what is your name?" I said cradling her head "Scarlett Shinigami reaper" she says.

It's been three weeks since Scarlett has appeared we were happy we loved her she was fun,and hilarious right now she was on top of a tree yelling random stuff like"WOW,DUDES THE SUN-ITS YELLOW-NO BIRD DON'T GO DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT NOO YOU DIED!"She was yelling when a bird flew in front of the Sun I chuckled"what is wrong with you'Scar your weird" she looked at me and smiled a grin that looks impossible"thank'ya ya'douche"I faked a pout then she finally started her ninja mode when riku walked up and Sat against the tree not noticing Scarlett"PIGGY-BACK RIDE! WHOOOO!"She yelled jumping onto his shoulder"onward my loyal steed!"he walked over to the edge and dropped her off it"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" I raised my brow at riku who only shrugged and Sat back up against the tree that Scarlett attacked him from."I swear that girls to random!", he said smirking I nodded and Sat beside him"soooook why did you dump her off the edge" "What-it's not like water will hurt her." Well I couldn't object to that so I just leaned on the tree and closed my eyes"you guys are so mean,you know that"I opend one of my eyes after hearing the familiar grumbly-rough deep voice"yeah I know go change ok"she nodded and stalked off but not before hitting riku in the face-hard I chuckled while he yelped out of surprise.

When it was dinner everybody came down and just sat undertaking and eating like normally"hey guess what I heard traverse town is in trouble again"said nikki

My face paled and I dropped my fork-not this again I want peace for atleast-forever!

**AURTHERS NOTE**

**I hope you like it guys tried my best Ganondorf comes next chapter bye and I know it's short but I'm lazy and my arm hurts so bye!~**

**LegendOfZeldasKingdomHearts~**


	3. Traverse town's accident

Yet again I don't own kingdom hearts and legend of Zelda if I did it would be so awesome and would have so many crossovers it wouldn't be funny!

(Scarlett's pov)

I saw sora drop his fork when nicki said something about traverse town or something"hey sora can I asked you something?"he looked at me and scratched the nape of his neck"yeah sure asks me anything" "what's traverse town?"he looked at me and smiled kindly"it's just a other world Scarlett"he said getting up"well,come on 'll pick up Donald and goofy on the way there"I saw him start to walk away with Riku"Wai-Wait I'm coming with you!"I yelled grabbing my coat and nearly tripping over my two feet to get over there.

He looked at me and shrugged"well,I'm not stopping you,you would just keep on asking till you did get to go anyway"he said walking out the door with me and Riku right behind

((Timeskip by link =~=))

It had been a few hours and I was sitting in the gumi ship with Goofy,Donald,Riku and Sora.I looked over at Sora"hey,Sora why are their other worlds?"I asked him softly"well...I really don't know Scarlett"he replied.I sighed and leaned onto Riku falling asleep.

(Riku's pov)

I stiffened up when I felt something hit my shoulder but relaxed when it was just Scarlett.I sighed and gently moved her so she was laying down."Hey,sora how much longer is it till we get there?"I asked him and he laughed"well,we're here now!"he said excitedly.I sighed yet again-I've been sighing alot lately-shaking my head I picked up Scarlett and carried her bridal style out of the ship once we landed.

We walked into the town was nothing was was quiet.I kept my guard up and looked at sora who was equally the same."Sora? What do you think is wrong?"I asked softly as we walked into plaza 2 he shrugged and started to look around"Sora do you think it's Heartless!?"Donald said nervously"no...I think...they would of attacked by now."he said getting up from crawling under who knows where.

I felt Scarlett stirr and snore quietly.I chuckled and continued to walked into plaza 3 and yet was nothing wrong.I was seriously suspicious now."Sora...I think we should he'd back to the town plaza"I said this because I could just feel that something bad was going to happen.

Scarlett stirred and yawned"he-hey where are we?"she asked as I set her down"we're in traverse town"I said bluntly she made the 'O' face and walked over to Sora and began to talk with him as we walked back to the town plaza.

As the 5 of us walk into the plaza I stop.I knew something bad was going to happen"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"I there it was the explosion.

* * *

**sooooo? What do you think? I know it's a little strange but if you know me personally you know that I'm a strange girl and could possibly floor John ceina with one punch-just kidding but still R&R and tell me what you !?**


End file.
